


Dreams

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [31]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is becoming increasing worried about Jim. His captain and best friend has been showing up to shift increasingly tired and grumpy, which is weird because grumpy is Leo’s thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So...this isn't an AU.  
> It is, however, the end.
> 
> It has seriously been so much fun writing this and I'll miss it so so sooo much!  
> I hope y'all continue to read my stuff, as I will be starting a new "12 Days of McKirkmas" tomorrow and a new multi chap for the new year (or sooner) 
> 
> So, this may be the end, but really, it's just the beginning.

Leo is becoming increasing worried about Jim. His captain and best friend has been showing up to shift increasingly tired and grumpy, which is weird because grumpy is Leo’s thing.

But he’s actually worried because it’s clear that Jim is not sleeping, which will endanger their safety on the ship. Jim isn’t good when he hasn’t slept. Leo knows from experience at the Academy. 

So he makes the decision as CMO to take control of the situation. “Captain, I must order you to report to Medbay immediately.” Leo speaks with his “starfleet voice” and Jim looks mildly terrified but he nods. 

“Alright, Bones. I’ll be right down.” Jim’s easy agreement is an obvious tip-off to Leo that something is definitely up.

So he sits and he waits. And waits. And waits. Almost an hour later, Jim shuffles through the door, bags under his eyes. “You said you’d be right down, Jim. It’s been an hour.”

“Captain things.” Jim grumbles and plops into the leather chair across from Leo at his desk.

“Meaning you fell asleep in your chair for the third time this week.” Leo puts his elbows on his desk and raises an eyebrow at Jim. “Really, you’ve been tired lately. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Jim sighs and rubs his face. He looks down and doesn’t move for several minutes. Leo thinks that he’s fallen asleep, but then he starts talking. “I’ve been having weird dreams, Bones.”

Leo pulls out his padd discreetly. He’s finally getting somewhere. “Like what kind of dreams? Nightmares?”

“Not really.” Jim grumbles out. “I do wish they would stop, though. Torturous dreams.”

“Torturous but not nightmares?” Leo is filled with confusion at Jim’s roundabout way of talking today. “What on Earth do you mean, kid?”

“You know when you used to have those dreams about Joanna, back at the Academy?” Jim’s eyes meet Leo’s and the doctor is momentarily taken back by the slight dullness of Jim’s eyes. 

Those dreams. Leo used to have dreams in which he’d be reunited with his little girl again. They’d be simple things like going to the park together or baking, but they were torturous when he’d wake up and figure out that it was fiction. “I think I get it.”

Jim groans and is suddenly angry at Leo. “No. You don’t get it. I can’t even tell you, either.” He throws his hands up in the air. “I can’t even talk to my best friend because he’s the one causing the problem.” He obviously doesn’t mean for Leo to hear the last part, grumbling it under his breath, but Leo hears it.

“How is it my fault?”

Jim blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, the dreams are about you.”

Leo is suddenly filled with curiosity, a need to know. “What are the dreams like?”

“Well, in the dreams, we’ll be us, but not.” Jim sighs and settles back into his seat, obviously recognizing that Leo will not let him leave until he’s told him. 

“What do you mean, kid? How could we not be ourselves?” Leo starts to wonder if Jim’s actually gone crazy.

 

“I’ll be a marathon runner, or a dancer, or a prince and you’ll be a high school student or an actor or a tv host. And we’ll meet or it’ll be like a snapshot from our lives.” Jim’s eyes start welling up. “We’re always so happy, Bones. We’re always so happy...” He pauses, clearly unsure as to whether or not he should continue.

“Aren’t you happy now, Jim? You love being captain.” Leo tries to soothe his friend. “Jim, do you not want this?”

Jim blinks a few times and wipes at his tears with his sleeve. “Bones, we’re always so happy and we’re always together. Like, together for real.” He gives him a hopeless look. “You don’t understand how hard is had been for five years to be friends with you.”

Leo feels something sharp go through his chest. “Hard?” Hope stirs inside him. If Jim is saying what he thinks he is...

“Bones, I’ve been in love with you for five years and I don’t think I can handle it anymore. I can’t handle dreaming about being with you and then waking up and seeing you and knowing that you do not feel that way about me. I thought it would pass and that I would be okay but I’m not.” Jim’s actually crying for real now and Leo wants so badly to jump across the desk and hold his best friend.

He’s frozen though. Leo just stares as Jim stands up and makes his way to the door. Just as he’s about to leave, though, Leo finds his strength again. He bolts out of his chair and dashes over to grab Jim.

The captain looks vaguely terrified. “Bones. Just let me go. We can forget this conversation ever happened.” He tries to pull. “Please.”

Leo doesn’t let go. “Jim, don’t do this. Don’t run like you always do.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Leo cups Jim’s face in his hand. “Because you wasted five years not talking to me. Don’t waste five more when I’m right here waiting.” He closes the distance between them and kisses Jim for the first time of what will hopefully be many.

It feels familiar, almost.

**Author's Note:**

> feeback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
